the_beginning_of_darkness_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Trevelyan Grey
Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey is the adoptive mother of Christian Grey, Mia Grey, and Elliott Grey. She is a pediatrician, and was the attending physician who treated four-year-old Christian after his biological mother committed suicide. Grace is married to Carrick Grey, and the two reside in Bellevue, Washington. Biography Grace was born in Detroit to parents Joe and Joleen Trevelyan as the first born daughter to rather devout Catholic parents. Her younger sister came about seven years later since her mother wasn't expected to ever have other children due to hormonal imbalances that later Grace also suffered from though in another way. Her younger sister, Alexis, was diagnosed with Leukemia when she was about eight years old and it was part of what drove Grace to becoming the pediatrician she is. She attended several bible church camps as a child under her father's influence and attended South University on scholarship while in Detroit to achiever her Master's and there she dated a man named Dominique though for only a few short years. She roomed with her close friend, Elena throughout all her time at SU. While in her senior year at SU she met Carrick Grey who went in many ways against her father's Catholic ordeals but she quickly fell in love with him and not as much about that seemed to matter. They were married towards the end of their last summer in Detroit before both of them attended Harvard also on a full ride. They honeymooned in Paris and when they returned, they returned home to an apartment in Boston that was being paid for by her scholarship. They originally agreed to wait to start having children but Grace didn't want to wait and so they agreed to not necessarily try but not do anything to prevent it from happening either. This resulted in her getting pregnant before they had planned but it also resulted in a miscarriage when she was about four months pregnant which took a major toll on her though because of it she turned to her Catholic roots with a bit of a vengeance. The doctor's warned her that if she got pregnant again within the first six months afterwards, it could possibly be life threatening for both her and the child. She listened to start with but towards the end she got a bit desperate and lied, going off her birth control without telling her husband which resulted in another miscarriage and a two week period where she was fighting for her life. After the second miscarriage she turned rather angrily against her father and against her Catholic roots and this was towards the end of her time at Harvard. Shortly after her and Carrick obtained their degrees from Harvard, one of Grace's best friends, Michele died. She was the mother to a two year old little boy by the name of Elliot (his father had passed away before he was born serving over seas). Grace was his godmother and talked Carrick into letting them adopt the boy after they moved to Detroit. He worked in his father's firm for a while and she at a hospital in Detroit where Dominique also happened to be. There was where she was the doctor on call when Christian came and she almost immediately fell in love with the little broken boy and it took a while for the state to push the adoption through but it finally went. She devoted herself to her family and buried the miscarriages. Shortly after they adopted Christian, her sister's Leukemia took her away and her mother suffered from a rather serious depression, dying from a heart attack a few years later. Grace got herself checked then just in case as well and learned that she has a weak heart as well but she takes good care of it. Dominique got more obsessive and started to scare Grace a bit around the same time that an opening for a much better job offer came up for her at Mercy Hospital in Seattle and Robert Sterling (one of Carrick's friends from law school) wanted to open up a firm in Seattle as well. Among everything else, they moved to Seattle - to help Christian hopefully get away from his past and to help Grace do the same thing. Once in Seattle and while Grey and Sterling Law was still blooming, Carrick brought home a little baby girl by the name of Mia and Grace, of course, fell in love with that child just as easily as she had her other two and that was how their family would remain for some time. Once in Seattle, Grace learned that her friend, Elena, had also moved there with her husband, Linc, and they started spending more time with each other. The kids went through high school and Christian caused trouble and then had it resolved. All of the important stuff that happened in there you guys already know. Dominique reappeared in Seattle after quite some time while Grace and Carrick were making one last effort at having a child of their own. He stalked her and when she said no and it looked like he was not going to get to have her, he shot her. She was put into a coma that lasted for two weeks and they weren't sure if she was going to wake up from and if she did, they weren't sure she was going to have all her memories. They discovered during that time that Grace was indeed pregnant and when she woke up, she anxiously waited through her pregnancy to see if it would last full term and it did, providing her and Carrick with a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed little girl they named Eleanor Alexis Grey. Carrick's mother, Carol, came to live with them when her memory started to deteriorate and as they thought that everything was starting to slow down, Grace learned that she was pregnant yet again despite their efforts to prevent it from happening again. The health risks were too great, only one had the possibility to come out of this pregnancy alive and she was rather determined not to make it herself if there was anything she could possibly do about it. Physical Appearance Media Portrayal: Diane Lane (Polyvore) She is described as having sandy-colored hair and hazel eyes. Personality and Traits She is generally considered kind, patient, and selfless. She'd risk her life for her family particularly her children and she has a huge heart and doesn't fail to share the love she has. She can be a bit selfish at times concerning support in her own marriage but if it came down to it, she would give up everything she had to make the people she loves happy. Relationships Family: Joe Trevelyan (father - deceased), Joleen Trevelyan (mother - deceased), Alexis Trevelyan (younger sister - deceased), George Grey (father-in-law - deceased), Carol Grey (mother-in-law), Derek Grey (brother-in-law), ? Grey (sister-in-law - wife of Derek), Mark Grey (brother-in-law), Ashley Grey (sister-in-law - wife of Mark), Carrick Grey (husband), Elliot Grey (Eldest son), Kate Grey (daughter-in-law), Ava Grey (granddaughter), Christian Grey (Second eldest son), Anastasia Steele-Grey (daughter-in-law), Amelia (Mia) Grey (eldest daughter), Eleanor Alexis Grey (youngest daugher) Name Etymology Origin of Grace: English, virtue name Category:Mentioned Characters